


Tired

by kasiopeia



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiopeia/pseuds/kasiopeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get tired, sometimes, of wit and intellect; everybody's little display of genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'We just decided to' ficathon at LJ

Charlie gets tired, sometimes, of wit and intellect; everybody's little display of genius. That's when drinking comes in handy, and he thinks that if everybody was drunk all the time they wouldn't be so damn self-righteous and quick-witted. But unfortunately that's just him.

He leaves work early those days. The days he can't listen to another of Mac's speeches. The days when Will's quick comebacks make his brain hurt. The days when Don rants and thinks he knows it all.

They all think they know something about life, of love, that the experience they have is everything there is to life. And he wants to shake them, to yell and say that life is so much more. That no matter how intelligent they are now, no matter what geniuses they all are, life is going to smack them in the face and it will hurt all over again. 

But he doesn't do that. Instead he finds a quiet corner in a bar and drinks some more. And waits for the days when their wit and intellect is what keeps him alive.


End file.
